crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm
Wilhelm (ウィルヘルム -'' U~~iruherumu'', also written as William), is the Thorn of the Red Rose, Claudia's life-long protector through a special contract. When loyalties were being questioned Wilhelm purposely acted as an ally of traitor Chief Officer Bathler and his posing assistant Victoria in order to understand the mechanisms behind their plans in stealing the Premier Seed. He is the one who kills Victoria and an Infected Bathler during the confrontation. Personality Wilhelm is a well respected and well mannered man, who is very serious and remains calm in most situations. He is intelligent and skilled at deceiving others, such as when he fooled Victoria into thinking that he was willing to betray Claudia. In reality he was luring her out of hiding so he could discover her plan. He is very overprotective of Claudia, and cares about her a great deal, going so far as to say that she means everything to him. He is willing to sacrifice anything in order to keep her safe, showing his sense of devotion and loyalty. He will occasionally lie to Claudia to try to protect her, but tells the truth if she asks for it. Appearance Wilhelm has long blond hair that he wears in a loose ponytail tied back with a ribbon. Long bangs elegantly frame his face. He has pale gold eyes and wears thinly-framed glasses. His outfit consists of a simple brown colored suit, dress shoes, and a white collared shirt with a long red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. Past History in the past.]]Wilhelm forged a Blood Contract with Claudia in order to become her Thorn at an unknown point. However, shortly after becoming her Thorn, Wilhelm had a greenhouse built for Claudia. When Claudia was brought to the greenhouse, Wilhelm tended to her hair while explaining that, as her Thorn, he'd always be by her side in order to ensure her safety. Wilhelm then asked if Claudia understood what he was getting at, revealing that she could never leave the greenhouse as it would keep her safe from those with malicious intentions toward using her power. Claudia did as Wilhelm asked and remained in the greenhouse without question, until Xeno stepped into her life. Xeno encouraged Claudia to disobey Wilhelm and venture outside of the greenhouse and decide for herself what path she'd take in life. This greatly upset Wilhelm, as he never trusted Xeno, though he didn't forbid Claudia from following Xeno's advice. Instead, Wilhelm simply warned Claudia that she shouldn't trust Xeno either, as it could end badly. Plot At the end of Sprout I (Chapter) Wilhelm appears to save Claudia from Xeno's attack. When Claudia wakes she asks Wilhelm what happened to everyone that was in the Second Library. He tells her that all is fine and that they are all alive, though Claudia knows this to be a lie she begs him to tell her the truth. Wilhelm does so and she in turn screams in agony at the loss of her friends. Powers & Abilities As Claudia's Thorn, Wilhelm appears to be a skilled combatant in any situation. *'Marksmanship' - Wilhelm is skilled in using a gun. *'Speed' - Wilhelm seems to be faster than a normal human, as shown when he attacks Victoria. *'High Physical Resistance '- Wilhelm seems to be stronger than a regular human, as shown when he attacks Victoria without a weapon. *'Intelligence' - Wilhelm is intelligent like Baines, shown with his plan to pretend to betray Claudia in order to draw out the enemy so that he could discover their goal. He also found Ruskin and Les, who were trailing and spying on him, easily. *'The Rose's Grace' - In addition, Wilhelm as the 'Thorn' receive 'The Rose's Grace' from his Contract with Claudia, which grants him immortality, eternal youth, and special abilities which surpass a normal humans. Relationships Claudia CS manga - duri 01.png|Wilhelm as Claudia's 'Thorn' CS manga - duri 02.png|Wilhelm as Claudia's 'Thorn' Wilhelm and Claudia are connected through a contract of sorts and are close on a deeper connection than that of others. Wilhelm likes to keep Claudia safe from harm such as emotions. He would have her promise to never leave the greenhouse she had secluded herself in saying 'she would only be hurt' and even lies to her so that she will smile. Xeno Wilhelm has said that he never trusted Xeno and as such the two don't seem to get along well but do their best for Claudia's sake. When Wilhelm reveals that he knew Xeno never betrayed Claudia it appears as if he had always trusted Xeno from the start. Ruskin Les, Robin Wingfield, & Melissa Trivia *Wilhelm greatly resembles Vincent Nightray and Levi from Jun Mochizuki's sister series, Pandora Hearts. *Wilhelm's pact with Claudia causes him to no longer age, he also mentions that as such both of them are also immortal. This pact is very similar to the contracts of Pandora Hearts between Contractors and their Chains. *If Claudia's Premier Seed is stolen and she perishes Wilhelm will die as well. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Red Rose Member Category:Crimson Shell Division